The Dolls Heart
by Rebelchickie
Summary: I am a doll. I can not feel. I can not hope or love. I dont want to be a doll. I just want to be free. I want to fly with the birds to another place. Let me go and be free. Let me feel again. Let me get my revenge for taking away my feeling. Because revenge might cure me. its a bitter-sweet medicine. The medicine that cures the soul...and the heart...
1. Chapter 1-I Am Not A Doll

_I am not a doll_

"NO HELP ME! PLEASE MOM DON'T DO THIS! I SWEAR I WONT RUN AWAY AGAIN! JUST DON'T! DAD! STOP MOM PLEASE! IT HURTS!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

_I am not a doll_

My parents grin wickedly at me. They want me to be a freakshow. They warned me, but I wouldn't listen. They take a scalpel and cut into my skin, repeating this process so many times that I cant even feel the pain anymore.

_I am not a doll…_

Why doesn't anyone save me? I want to be helped and taken away. Either that or just simply shot in the head. Either will be fine. Its better then being here right now.

_I am not…..a doll…._

I didn't ask to be like this. I always dreamed of what a normal life would be like if I had normal parents. A house. A dog. A regualar school. All that seems like a dream to me.

_I am…a doll._

But no. that wasn't good enough for my parents. They wanted to create a new kind of life. Artificial life. So they took there only daugher and made her into a doll. A human dolls.

Hair that's hip link and a soft shade of pink.

Lips that are red and plump.

Eyes the color of melted gold.

The perfect figure.

Everything about me is perfect. I am alive, yet my heart isn't beating.

I have a heart inside my chest, but it is no use to me.

Because I can not feel..

_I am a doll. I am lifeless. I bend to my creators will._

I am a different type of plaything, but a plaything none the less.

I am a servent.

A maid.

A piece of junk that can be used until the creator is sick of it.

You can do anything you want to me.

_**Except fall in love with me.**_

I can do anything you want me to, but I can never love you in return.

_**The doll so pretty and merry**_

_**With lips the color of a cherry**_

_**Sat next to her master's body, cold and dead**_

_**From a bullet in his head.**_

_**You see this master didn't follow the rule**_

_**Your doll is only a reusable tool**_

_**What ever you do, don't fall in love**_

_**With this pretty, pink haired dove.**_

_**This girl isn't real**_

_**She has a heart of steel**_

_**So cry tears as you pick up your gun**_

_**In the afterlife, you'll have so much fun**_

_**Her heart is the one thing you cant attain**_

_**So cry, led tears fall like droplets of rain**_

_I don't want to be a doll. _

_I just want to be free_


	2. Chapter 2-Master?

Ikuto's P.O.V

I wake up in my comfortable because of the blare of my alarm clock.

"Ug," I say as I put my pillow over my head.

"Ikuto, you have to get up! We are going to be late for school," my younger sister Utau yells at me. I groan as I roll out of the bed. I get dressed in my school uniform. A black shirt, with a red tie, a black blazer with the school crest on one. Then I throw on black pants and shoes.

I run downstairs, and decide against the jacket. Its crowding my style and devilishly handsome looks. Huh, I really am hot.

"IKUTO! Stop looking in the mirror! We have to go! Come on!" Utau angrily yelled as she pulled me out the door. We sprinted towards the main building, bursting into our classroom just as the bell rang.

I sit down, while Utau goes and talks about everything that has happened since they separated yesterday.

"Oi! Ikuto! Did you hear?" Utau's boyfriend came running towards me with a paper in his hand. I scowl at him.

"Hear what?" I ask.

"Well, apparently the teacher knows this family of scientist that are obsessed with creating artificial life. He says that he wants to show us something that they have, so were going on a fieldtrip. We will get to see the real world Ikuto! The outside the academy!" he jumps up and down, tale wagging happily.

Outside the walls of the academy? Wow, its been so long that I cant even remember what is out there. Though the academy is huge, we have never seen anything in the real city of Tokyo. All we know of it is what we see on the television, and let me tell you, that isn't much.

"Hello, freak shows and nutcases," our teacher Nikaidou says cheerfully as he skips into the room. He is the only human at this school. Yes, I said human. The rest of us are either completely crazy, or freaks. For example, I am half cat. I have ears and a tail. Creepy, huh?

"Today is a very special day. We are going outside the academy wall on a field trip," he says. "We are going to the Hinamori estate. They are obsessed with creating the perfect being. So far, they have not managed, but they don't give up." he says.

"There has to be a catch. Are they like us?" asks a girl who has blades sticking out of her skin.

"No, they are human…but …well, you will see when you get their." he says darkly.

…

We are all loaded into limousines with completely black out windows. People couldn't see in and we couldn't see out. I knew there had to be a catch.

"This sucks," said Kukai, who was sitting across from me. His pointy dog ears are flat against his orange hair and his green eyes are filled with disappointment.

"They don't want us knowing about the outside world," says a purple haired boy says. You can see long fangs jutting out of his mouth.

"Duhh," grumbles Utau. She ruffles the white feathered wings that are jutting from her back and flicks her long blonde hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Ohhh that doesn't make Yaya happy!" says a brown haired and eyed girl as she plays with the crushed glass in her hand. The little girls skin is impenetrable.

"You guys are all morons," says a long brown haired and gold eyed girl. She plays with her nametag that says 'Rima' as her skin changes color rapidly.

I stay quiet throughout the whole ride. There is something off about this.

I can just tell.

…

Amu's P.O.V

"WE DID IT! WE FINALLY MADE THE PERFECT LIFE!" yells my mother as she runs up to hug my father.

"Midori, we will be famous! Ami will make us famous! She wont disappoint us!" my father, Tsumugu, says.

Midori goes into the lab and comes out with a bundle in her arms. She coos it and cradles it, then hand it to my father. He walks up to me and looks me right in the eyes.

"This is what success looks like. This, you little bitch, is everything that you aren't," he sneers into my face. I don't even blink. He scowls at me and walks back to his wife.

'I wonder what it would be like to be a success,' I think to myself. I might not be able to feel, but idle questions can still float through my head. Especially, when you have as much time as I do.

While my parents are completely wrapped up with the child, I hear the door creak open and soft whispers. Before the intruders can blink, I have a blade at the leaders throat. I look and see who it is and my hand holding the knife falls to my side.

"Sorry, Master Nikaidou," I say as I get on my knees, bowing. I can see the feet of many, and at that moment, I am glad that I wear a hood that covers me completely.

"Its okay, Amu-san. Are your parents in?" he asks. I nod and lead him to the room where my parents are, just as I left them.

"Midori! Tsumugu! How are you?" he asks in a happy voice as he goes over and hugs them both.

"Oh! Nikaidou! You came at the perfect time. We perfected her. We made Ami, finally!" Midori screams happily. She didn't notice the small hands of her child, Ami, going around her throat.

Here is a lesson that Midori had to learn the hard way.

_**NEVER UNDERSTIMATE A DOLL**_.

No matter how small you make them, unlike humans, their size doesn't measure their strength. Ami squeezed as hard as she could and my mother tried to claw her hand off of her throat.

My father ran over, trying to help his wife, and he managed to get Ami off of her. Midori kneeled on the floor gasping for breath. I lunged toward the child. Before my father knew what was happening, I had put my hand through the chest of Ami and pulled out her heart. Black blood dripped to the floor as I dropped Ami's dead body to the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" midori screamed as she lunged at me. I grabbed my knife and stabbed her through the heart. She looked at me as blood leaked out of the side of her mouth.

"I always hated you," she says before she takes her last breath.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?" yelled Tsumugu. He held the body of his dead wife in his arms.

He lunges at Amu with a shard of glass that was on the floor. I did the same to his as I did to his wife.

_I just killed my mother, father and sister._

Murderer. that's what I am. I don't want to kill, but I do. I have too. I have a never ending thirst for bloodshed.

"Amu…how…how could you?" asked Nikaidou.

I ignore him and watch as the black blood of Ami mixes with the crimson blood of my parents.

Finally I answered. "I never really liked them," I say simply.

"What the hell is happening?" asks a boy angrily. I don't look up, im still entranced by the blood all around me.

"Amu is a human who was turned into a doll. She cant feel, and her parents finally made something that could, but she killed it. Then she killed them." Nikaidou explained.

"A…doll? What a joke. This is all a joke, isn't it Nikaidou?" the same boy asks. I look up, then stand up, then take off the long black cape that covers me. I look into the dark blue eyes of the boy who asked the question. He stares at me with a mixture of curiosity and amazement.

"I am a doll," I say as I walk towards him. "And you are my new master," I say. I get up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his, closing my gold eyes and sealing the contract.

I pull away and take a step back. I bow low.

"My name is Hinamori Amu.

I am 16 years old.

Please feel free to command me as you wish,

I do what Im told

Our contact is sealed with a kiss

I am yours until you die

I do anything but love you back

So please don't make me try." I sang to him.

"How may I be of service, master?" I ask with a small, empty smile.

…

**Thank you for all the support! I will continue! I hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3-FreakShows Together

Ikuto's P.O.V

What is there to say? This-this doll comes up to me and kisses me, sings me this song and suddenly is calling me master? What the hell?!

"What are you talking about, Amu?" asked my teacher as he waves his arms.

"He is my new master." she says simply as she hugs my arms. I look down at her pink head. My hand rubs her head lightly, a reaction that I don't control. I just stare at her perfect, soft hair. She tilts her head up and I look at her face for the first time.

My breath catches in my throat. Her eyes are big and the color of molten gold. The are surrounded by thick, dark lashes. She has the perfect button nose and it fits perfectly on her face. She has perfect, curvy, red lips that I unconsciously wonder if they taste as good as they look.

Because, trust me, they look very delicious.

"Is there something you want, master-san?" she asks me innocently.

I almost say 'You,' but I manage to control myself. I shake my head and she steps away.

"I shall stay here until you call for me. I will always come when you call for me." she says as she back away, stepping into the puddle of blood like it isn't a big deal at all.

"Wont you get charged with the murder of your parents?" I ask.

"We have to hide you," I say as I grab her arms. She steps away from me with a small smile on her lips.

"Silly master-san. I wont get in trouble. I am not a human," she says, tilting her head to the side.

"They will take you away and hurt you," I say.

She laughs. It sounds like the tinkle of a bell. she looks at me and her eyes darken.

"They will have to catch me first," she says in a dark voice. She doesn't seem unhappy by the thought of killing them, actual, she sounds fairly happy about it. That is if she can feel any happiness at all.

"Do you want to come to school with me? You will be with a group of freak shows like you," I say.

"Are you….asking….me?" she asks me.

"Well duh," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Freak shows like you?" she asks.

I take off the black hat on my head, showing her my cat ears, and my tails pop out. Her eyes widen slightly before they go back to there regular size.

"You are like me," she states.

I nod my head.

"I used to be normal," she says. "but im not normal anymore because Amu was a bad girl," she says.

"I don't think Amu is bad," I tease as I lead her towards the door. Everyone else had headed back to the bus.

"I like to kill people." she said as her eyes darken and she looks at me.

"Ill fix you," I say.

"Then I will have no choice but to kill you like the rest of them," she says with a sigh.

"You never did answer my question, Amu, do you want to come with me?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Will master be there?" she asks me as she stops and looks at me.

"Yeah," I say.

"Will I be able to help you?" she asks. I nod my head.

"Will I be able to protect you?" she asks.

Yet again I nod my head.

"Then I think I will go," she says simply. "That is if master wants me there," she says.

"Don't call me master," I mumble.

She stops and looks at me curiously.

"What shall I call you then?" she asks.

"My name is Ikuto," I say casually as I shove my hands in my pockets.

"Ikuto? Alright, master Ikuto," she says.

"No, just Ikuto. No master. I am not your master," I say.

She falls to her knees gasping for air.

I lean down next to her, confused.

"Need…master…to survive," she says. I can see a black liquid coming from her mouth.

"Fine! Im your master. I command you to stand up and stop bleeding!" I yell. She catches her breath and stands up, wiping the blood on her dress.

"You are my master, but I shall call you Ikuto," she says simply, acting as if nothing happened.

I take a deep breath.

This is going to be something different.

"Alright Amu. I command you to shut up and let me think. Follow me," I say as I lead her out.

She listens to me.

What the hell did I just get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4-The Past Revealed

Amu's P.O.V

If I had a conscience, would feel bad for my blue eyed master. He came expecting to just have a regular field trip, and he comes back with me. The whole entire ride home he didn't say a word. His friends just stared at me while he stared out a one sided window.

"Amu," he finally says as we pull into the gates of the school. I look at him. His blue eyes stare into my gold ones.

"You cant kill anyone here," he says calmly. He told me not to talk so I write on his leg with my index finger.

'What if you are in danger?' I write, staring up at him.

"I wont be in danger. Its safe here." he says.

'No, its not. You cant be safe until that teacher is dead,' I write.

"What teacher? Talk, Amu," he commands. I shake my head no.

'The stupid one. The one who took you to my home. He is bad. It is my duty to protect you from everything bad, and he is one of those things.' I write.

"Your just being paranoid. He cant hurt a fly. don't worry about him," he says as he turns back towards the window and pats my head.

It isn't much longer until the limo is parked and all ikuto's friends herd around an oak tree and pull out bento's. ikuto just keeps walking straight, as if ignoring them.

"Aren't you going to eat with them?" I ask as I follow him.

"Don't have anything to eat," he says.

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

He glances back at me from over his shoulder and stops.

"I cant cook," he mumbles. I don't know what this feeling was, but suddenly it felt as if bubbles were filling my stomach and popping. It wasn't a bad feeling, but an unintentional giggle escaped through my lips before I knew what was happening. Ikuto stops and looks back at me with an amused expression.

"Was that funny, Amu-KOI?" he asks as he smirks at me, his cat ears twitching and his tail swishing.

"I do not believe I am 'Amu-Koi' and I find nothing funny," I say as I start walking again.

But he grabs my shoulders. He gets right behind me and whispers in my ear.

"Do I make you giggle, Amu?" he asks as his breath tickles my ear. I can feel an unexplained heat rising into my face. Why does my master make me feel so weird.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I say. He chuckles and continues walking towards where ever he was walking to before.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

It was the weirdest thing ever to hear her laugh. The first time I heard it was because she thought the idea of people catching her was such an absurd idea that the concept gave her a second of amusement. But this time it was out of actual humor.

I made her laugh. I got this weird, bubbly feeling in my heart, as if my heart where actually enjoying the thought of me making Amu happy, even if temporary.

Maybe it was just that junk food I ate on the bus giving me heart burn. Yeah, that's the more logical of the two.

I lead her to my room and flop down on my bed. She stands in the doorway, emotionlessly taking in her surroundings. Then she walks over to by my bed and lays on the carpet.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I am protecting you," she replies.

"I told you, I am safe here. Everyone is safe here. There is no reason to fear." I say. She looks at me, the look telling me to shut up. She stands up, walks over to my bed, crawls on it, leans down so she is next to my face and kisses me.

My eyes widen in shock, but they soon close and I hold the sides of her face. Then, as if there is a movie playing behind my eyelids, I see something. I see a white ceiling, with black specks. Just like you see in schoolrooms. There are white walls and white tile floors. All I feel is pain. Every ounce of my body hurts.

"Hello, Amu, how do you feel?" my familiar teacher asks me cheerfully. I cant speak. Speaking requires physical movement and at the moment, the very thought of that hurts.

"Oh, I see. I am terribly sorry. Are you in a lot of pain? Are the painkillers wearing off?" he asks, his face full of pity and concern.

"Let me help you," he says as he takes out a needle and inserts it in the iv. Then the world fades into blackness.

Amu pulls away, her forehead resting against mine.

"What the hell was that?" I ask breathlessly.

"All masters and servants have it." she says as she backs away from me.

"Was that you?" I ask her. She looks away and nods.

"You cant just say he is evil because he was there when you were ….I don't know…made into a doll," I say. She stays silent.

"I am sorry master. I believe I was wrong. Please feel free to punish me as you see fit," she says.

I just walk towards the door. She starts to follow but I turn around.

"Just stay here." I say and she nods.

I leave to go clear my head.

…

Amu's P.O.V

He thinks I am wrong. That is impossible. I didn't want him to see the whole memory I had, because it is so gruesome, but that teacher really is evil. Unexplainable knots in my stomach begin to form at the thought of him doubting me, but I try to push them aside. I just sit on the floor in his room, contemplating how this is going to end.

Either Nikaidou will kill me, take over the school, start a huge war, or create others…just like me.

I need to make Ikuto understand. I needs to be able to protect Ikuto from him and I cant do that if he wont stay away or let me kill him.

Protecting my master comes before his orders, sometimes.

…

Nikaidou's P.O.V

Damn that bitch! She killed her idiot mother and father.

Do you know how hard it is to find to nut jobs as screwed up as they were?! They were willing to kill people for the sake of science! Not many would do that.

Now how am I going to create the perfect human!? How am I going to start a new generation of people that will over power human in ever way! A perfect species! I will be the ruler!

Plus, amu knows! She knows what I am up to . She knows what I do. What if she tells Ikuto? What if he tells his friends? Then all the years of work that I poured my blood, sweat, and tears into will be wasted! We cant have that, no, we cant have that at all!

"Hello, Amu-san! How are you today?" I ask as I crawl through Ikuto's window. I made sure that Ikuto was gone, and she was alone.

"I am going to kill you," she says emotionlessly.

"Try me," I sneer at her. She attacks, but I dodge. I attack, but she dodges. We fight back and forth until finally I hit her in the face as hard as I can. There are cracks in her face and a black substance is leaking out of. She looks at me with this look, and I know that she has gone completely dark on me. She gets faster and faster with her attacks and they are getting harder and harder to block. She is out for blood now and there is no going back when she has reached this.

I am on the floor and she is hovering over me with a jagged shard of glass that she got when she knocked over the mirror. She has it above her head and has this homicidal smile on her face.

"Night, night, _**MASTER Nikaidou,"**_ she says, before the door is flung open. There stands Ikuto.

First he is shocked, then he looks at Amu with rage.

"Stand up," he hisses at her. She does as she's told.

"What the hell! He is good, unlike you," he hisses at her. Then he turns to me.

"Im sorry about this, lets go get you patched up," he says as he helps me get to my feet.

"Oh, don't worry. Its probably my fault since I scared her," I say good naturedly. He gives me a half smile, shoots Amu an angry glare, and walks out the door.

I give Amu a evil smirk before I follow him.

…

**Thank you for reading! Please leave comments, suggestions and opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5- Likes

Ikuto's P.O.V

This is only the first day and she has almost nearly killed someone! And a teacher at that. There is something demented about her. And frankly, I hate that about her.

"Sensei, do you need me to help you?" I ask my teacher as he sits down on the nurses bed and watches the nurse scurry around to get all the items to address his wounds.

"No, no, don't worry about me. Im just fine," he says with a bright smile. I nod and walk out of the classroom. I walk back to my dorm. I think I need to deal with Amu before I do anything else. She could hurt someone else.

I see her laying on the floor, a puddle of black liquid surrounding her head.

In that moment all the anger I have for her suddenly disappears. I run over to her and shake her.

"Amu! Amu! Wake up!" I yell. She moves her head to the side and her honey gold eyes flutter open. I can feel my blood start pumping again.

"Sorry Ikuto." she says as she tries to stand. She staggers and in the end I have to steady her. My hands are on her hips and I feel how thin she is. That is much to thin to be remotely healthy.

"Amu, do you eat at all?" I ask.

"Yeah, when I can," she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When there is food for me to eat. I can die of starvation. I have all the regular body functions of a human. Just slightly different. Like eating for example. I can starve to death, but it takes a very long time," she says.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Im always hungry. Iv gotten used to it thought." she says. I set her down in a chair and go to the kitchen. I grab as many snacks as my arms will hold and go back to my room. I dump them on her lap.

"You can eat as much as you want, whenever you want. There is only one condition." I say holding up my finger. She has a stick of pocky halfway up to her mouth before she freezes when I say that.

"You have to answer my questions." I say. She resumes eating.

"Why is my sensei bad?" I ask.

"Next question," she says. I sigh at this.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"16," she says. That shocks me. She looks so small and innocent. It makes her seems so much more like a child.

"Are you bad?" I ask her. She freezes for a second.

"Depends." she says as she chews on a piece of pocky.

"On?"

"The person I kill." she says.

"Now, time to get to the main point. You have 5 minutes to justify your actions." I say.

"I was trying to kill him to protect you," she says. I wait for her to say more, but she doesn't.

"For God sakes, Amu, he wont hurt anyone!" I yell. Standing up. She mimics my actions, standing up too.

"Oh, but he will," she says.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" I yell.

"I do" she says calmly.

"Your just a doll." I say. She remains silent.

"It is my duty to protect you. That is all that I am doing, master. Feel free to punish me as you see fit," she says calmly. I raise my hand against her, rage filling my body.

But right before my hand makes contact with her face I stop. What the hell am I doing!? I don't hit people. Let alone girls. Even if she wasn't human… she was still a living being. I wasn't human. No one at this school was. I lightly touch her face.

"Don't do it again or there will be consequences. Im going to bed. You can do whatever you want." I say as walk away. I shrug out of my clothes and crawl into bed.

Sleep comes not long after.

…

Amu's P.O.V

I could tell he was mad. Furious even. And honestly I cant blame him.

But when he saw me on the floor he was worried. Worried, about me? That is a very unusual concept to me.

Then he gave me food. He came in here mad, then he is worried, then he is generous. Is this guy bi polar? I mean, really? But I cant complain, I cant remember the last time I actually ate.

He asked me questions. He didn't demand answers, he just asked. It was a nice change.

But then he remembered he was mad. I could see my answers aggravating him. He said the worst thing that I could be called.

He called me a doll.

Does he know that I used to be a human. A normal girl. Those people that I killed where my parents. My mother gave birth to me. I don't want to be a doll. I don't even want to be alive half the time. Its not my fault im like this.

He raised his hand against me. I never thought he would hit me. He didn't seem like the type. But he about did. Im sure if I had said one more thing he would have just gone off and done it.

But he didn't. he didn't let his anger get the best of him and he went to sleep. I quietly walked over to his bed. I stared down at his sleeping face. I will admit, he is quite handsome. Gently, I move a strand of hair behind his ear.

Slowly, carefully, quietly and cautiously I bend down and press my lips against his. When I pull back the crack in the side of my face is completely gone, the only proof it was there is the dried black substance on my face. I change into the pajamas that the headmaster gave me and I curl up on top of the covers of Ikuto's bed.

He might be the master, and I just the tool, but I just want to be close to him.

I like the way he smells.

I like the way he is warm.

I like the way that his presence makes me feel.

This is the first time I have actually liked this many things. About a person, or really anything. I close my eyes and curl up close to him.

Yeah, I like him, just a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6-Not This Time

Ikuto's P.O.V

When I woke up, I had this feeling of complete and utter contentment. I know that sometimes the cat genes in me make me a little different then my average personality is, but usually I don't wake up happy. I mean, mornings suck. I shift my head to the right, and instead of it meeting pillow, it meets something hard, yet covered with something that felt of silk and smelled of strawberries.

Inhaling, I let that sweet sent dance around my nose. My nose nuzzled it, and I turned on my side and held it close me, wrapping my arms around its warmth.

I liked this feeling.

I liked the feeling of heat that she gave me. I liked not having an empty bed. I liked the smell.

Honestly, I don't think you could pay me in exchange for the feeling that are stirring inside of me.

I don't know what I am doing, or what is besides me, but I don't open my eyes and let the sleep that I crave, consume me again, wrapping me in the familiar blanket of darkness.

…

Amu's P.O.V

Ikuto is quite affectionate when he sleeps. He cuddles up against you, giving you the feeling that odd little winged creatures are fluttering around in your stomach. He radiates a heats not only your body, but also your heart. He makes your heart beat faster every time his lips pass over the top of your head. All in all, when ever you are touched by him, purposely or accidentally, the very spot where his skin was in contact with yours, is on fire, just like your cheeks.

It was a pleasant, burning feeling.

'Should I wake him up?' I asked myself as I looked up into the face of my sleeping master. I had just woken up in his arms, a very comfortable place, but his grip around my waist was much to strong to get out of without waking him. After another moment of pondering, I saw him stir. His face scrunched up in what looked to be pain. He was no longer serene.

"No….No…NO," he said his voice rising.

"Shhh, Ikuto, nothing is there. Your just dreaming. Hush, hush," I said. It was what my mother once said to me. One night, after a long day of torment, after I had a nightmare she told me that. Acting as if she didn't do anything wrong to me. Acting as if she was just a good mother, and I a normal child. She stroked my cheek and smiled softly down at me.

I can still faintly feel the feeling of repulsion. It took everything within me not to swat her hand away from her touch that seemed so innocent when it was so covered in sin.

My mind snapped back to reality when I heard Ikuto sigh. His face relaxed as his head leaned into my hand. I stroked his cheek with my thumb as he went back to his chasm of dreams where nothing could ever harm him.

Maybe Ikuto would be different from the others. Maybe he would be awful to me. Maybe.. Maybe… Maybe…. I thought before, once again, sleep consumed me.

…

_Amu was running down the street, sprinting as fast as her 8 year old legs would take her. She had run away from her parents. She couldn't take it anymore. They hurt her. They hurt her so badly. _

_Sniffling, Amu came to a park. There were children running around happily while there parents watched them with adoring smiles on their faces. It made me want it some badly._

_She searched desperately around, making sure she wasn't followed, and ducked into the woods._

"_You have to find him!" one man yelled to another as the sound of there boots got closer and closer._

_Then she felt someone pull her from behind. He covered up her mouth and dragged her behind a tree. _

'_Oh, no! what am I going to do! Maybe mama and papa were better then the world outside!' she thought_

"_Shhh, im not going to hurt you, I promise. I just need you to be quiet. The people coming for me are bad people and they will hurt you and me if they find us," he said in a soft voice. He released his hand from her mouth and they both ducked inside a bush._

_She finally got to see him. In the darkness, he looked like he had black hair and black eyes, but it was probably just the shadows. He was probably around her age, but his eyes told that he was so much younger. Amu thought that he was beautiful. They stared at each other until the thumping of boots faded. He took off the black beanie off of his head and it revealed cat ears. They twitched and turned, making sure that there was no movement around._

"_Its safe. Im sorry for dragging you. Goodbye." he said. Amu blinked and he was gone. She sat up and looked around, trying to find the cat eared boy, but, alas, she couldn't find him._

_She sighed and sat behind the bush. For a couple of minutes she just sat there, listening to the sounds of the birds, not even noticing when her mother and father crept behind her. Her father lunged forward and grabbed her, duck taping her mouth so no screams could escape._

_They drug her back to the house, beat her, then dragged her to the laboratory. _

"_We were going to wait until you were older, but you have been such a bad, bad girl. Its time to experiment." said her mother with a wicked grin._

_"NO HELP ME! PLEASE MOM DON'T DO THIS! I SWEAR I WONT RUN AWAY AGAIN! JUST DON'T! DAD! STOP MOM PLEASE! IT HURTS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_They were turning that poor innocent girl into an experiment. And there was no one to stop it. No one to save her. _

_She had no one._

…

In here state of sleep, her face showed no sigh of any bad dream. In fact, this was the first time that she had dreamed of anything in a long time. Even if it was bad, even if it was a memory that she wanted to forget. It was better to dream a bad dream then not dream at all.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

Finally, I wrenched my eyes open. I felt a whole side of my body warm. I looked down, and I saw Amu peacefully sleeping. My eyes grew wide and my face flushed red. I was blushing! Me! I had to stop this.

"Amu, wake up," I say, softly.

She doesn't move. And I don't have the heart to say it again. I get off the bed, and touch her forehead.

"Im sorry," I say, speaking of the night before. She smiles faintly smiles. I could feel my heart start to beat faster. Did my current "girlfriend" make my heart do that? Was what I was feeling now just a simple rush of hormones because she was mine to do what ever I wanted with and she was drop dead gorgeous?

Her smile faded as she turned her head and her honey orbs flicked open. For a couple seconds she just stared up at me. Then, slowly, she sat up. She put her hands on the sides of my face, and leaned her head forward. Our lips met. They were barely touching.

Yet it was like a fire had been lit inside me. We just stared into each others eyes, while are lips were connected, both obviously feeling the sparks. Yet both knowing it was wrong.

She backed away.

"Lets not do that. We are just…friends. Okay?" I say. She nods her head slowly, processing the information.

I cant hurt her. I cant feel this, only to find out its not real, and break her. I don't want to do that for this girl. I don't her break because of me.

Not her. Not this time.

I get dressed and walk out of the room without saying a word.

This is for your own good…Amu


	7. Chapter 7-Jealousy?

Nikaidou P.O.V

It was a normal day. I woke up, sore, because that damn doll really kicked my ass. I got ready. I ate breakfast. Drove to school. And while I was sitting at my desk, grading the papers of my pathetic students, I prayed that a catastrophic event, a nuclear explosion, or something would happen so I didn't have to dealt with my students for a single second.

So it was pretty much just a normal day in the life of a genius innovator.

"Sensei! Sensei! Can you help me with this problem?" asked a student as he threw the door open to my classroom, waving his homework around wildly, his tail wagging.

"Hello, Souma-san! I would be glad to help you! What do you need?" I ask, cheeriness dripping out of my voice. It was amazing that all the fake happiness I used wasn't ever caught.

All the people here were just so intellectually in the stone ages compared to me.

They didn't even compare to me.

I looked down at his worksheet, only to see that it was already completed.

"Souma, this is already done," I say to him innocently.

"What is going on with Ikuto? I need to know this. I am one of his best friends." he says, the boy was serious for once.

"He is okay. He doesn't want to be Amu's 'master' so she is just going to be a student here. Everything is sorted out. She just has to have time to make friends and adapt." I say, faking sympathy. Really, I hoped that brat was dead by tomorrow, but this boy didn't need to know that.

Kukai smiled in relief.

"Thanks so much! I will see you in a little bit! Have a good morning!" he said as he ran out of the classroom at a shocking speed.

How ridiculous, worrying about another person when you yourself are a freak. What in the hell happened to minding your own damn business and keeping social and personal lives separate? Do people realize how much we complain about all the stupid things in life because we mix the two? Its just so irritating and useless to everyone.

I kept grading papers, and I didn't notice her until she was standing right in front of me. There a pink haired girl stood, clad in the schools usual uniform. Her long, pink hair was wisping around as she stood there, her eyes locked with mine.

"I wont let you hurt him," she says to me. I took a deep breath in, the scent of strawberries and faint vanilla filling my sense and shocking them.

No. I shouldn't let her make my senses like that…

"Oh, are you his guard dog," I tease her.

"No, but he isn't a plaything like I was. He actually has a life and a future." she says. Oh, Amu, if only you knew what you were to me. You were more then a plaything. You were more like and obsession. That is why I had to hurt you. It was to kill my own feelings.

"Oh, dear dolly, don't you know that all these miserable beings are all my playthings. They are all the rejects. They are all unwanted. We take the trash and use it until it cant be used anymore. Then we throw it out. Or burn it. Whichever one makes you the most miserable." I sneer at her. A scowl formed on her perfect lips. Her red, kissable lips. I remember when she was nothing but formless glass. I remember seeing her as her new body was sculpted. I remember the first time I saw her….

"Don't you dare," she says, softly but threateningly.

"Make me," I say, leaning in, an evil smile on my lips.

"Amu!" yells Ikuto sharply. She gives me one last glare and walks over to him.

You just wait, and see Amu…wait and see.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

She went ahead of me, and when I walk into the classroom I see her talking to the teacher in a sharp, cold voice.

I yell her name, and she looks over at me, an odd emotion swirling through her honey orbs. She walked over to me and I sat her down next to me, in the last row. Immediately, she took out her notebook and pencil and began sketching, without showing me, of course.

I sit there and stare out the window. I wonder what freedom would be like. I wonder what it would be like to be outside these walls for just a little while. Last time I tried to run away I ended up dragging a girl to hide with me in a bush…yeah, I never tried it again after I had suffered the punishment and my bruises had healed.

I don't really know how much time passed, but when I looked up I was looking into the faces of all my friends. Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, Utau all stare anxiously at me, trying to sneek glances out of the cornor of their eyes at Amu. She looked up at them, examining them, gauging them, looking for threats. When none were found, she simply went back to her sketching.

"This, as you know, is Amu," I say as I point at Amu.

"Hello, im Yaya! Nice to meet you, Amu-chii," says Yaya.

"Im Kukai, the athletic one!" says Kukai.

"Im Utau, Ikuto's sister and that morons girlfriend." say Utau. Kukai glares at her.

"Im Nagishiko, but you can call me Nagi," says Nagi.

"Rima," said Rim.

She looked up at all of them once again. She nodded her head slowly, looking over at me for help.

"You can introduce yourself, if you want," I say. She nods slightly.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. It is a pleasure to meet-" Amu was cut off by an obnoxious red-head pushing through.

"Hello, love," says Saaya, as she bent down and kissed me. I kissed her back.

"Hey, Saaya. What's up?" I ask. She seats herself, to my disappointment, on my lap. Im actually bored of her, but I don't know how to break it to her..

She drones on for 10 minutes before she finally shuts up. It is so weird to see Amu as she watches her. Her eyes look like they are trying to find an emotion, but are coming up empty.

I watch her as I block out the noise of my annoying girlfriend.

"Who is this?" Saaya shrieks, pointing at Amu.

"This is Amu, Amu this is Saaya, my girlfriend." I say. Amu looks at me.

"Don't stare at my man!" Saaya shrieks. She is so irritating.

"Don't act like a cheap whore, then. Because all that I can possibly think is how bad I feel for him. I woner if he knows he is dating a slut, or if he is oblivious to it all." Amu replies.

"Amu!" I snap at her. Her mouth closes and she looks at me. Her eys look into mine for a second before they train themselves on the ground.

"I am sorry, miss. I am just jealous that I can t be as beautiful and rich as you," says Amu. Saaya smirks.

"Of course yor are. I am the great Saaya, the prettiest and most popular girl in the whole school." she says.

"Sure you are, you bitch," spits Utau. She hates Saaya… like seriously.

"Oh, your one to talk," she spits. Before anyting else can be said, the bell rings. Saaya kisses me once again and satashes back to her desk.

Amu stares at me the whole class period, but I ignore her. I cant look at her, when im with another.

…

Amu's P.O.V

I Hate her. I Hate that girl. I Hate how she walks and talks. I Hate how she acts. I Hate what she does. I Hate her every heartbeat and breath. In my eyes, she is just a pig. I don't really know the reason. I stare at Ikuto, hoping that maybe he will look back at me, but I am mistaken.

He ignored me.

I dent know why, but it almost feels like the every 'hope' has just been torn to pieces. I don't like the feeling.

Its because you like him, right?

Yeah, I think it might be. I think I might be experiencing the feeling I heard about in a psychology book. Im jealous.

I want to kill her with an ax so bad I have to clench my fists together. To me, she is the scum of the earth. To me, she is below the level of shit.

To me, she doesn't deserve my master.

"Then who does?" my mind asks.

'Me,' I think back.

I dont think I deserve him, but at least I could hope to be able to make him as happy as he has made me.


	8. Chapter 8-Anything

Utau's P.O.V

I watched Amu as she stared at my brother. The look in her empty eyes, well, it almost didn't seem so empty. When she looked at everything around her, she really did look like a doll. It looked as if it was just calculating what there was. On the other hand, when she looked at Ikuto, if you looked hard enough, and got past the emptiness, you saw something. You saw 'want' if not 'need'.

The emotionless doll…I don't think she is so emotionless.

The rest of the school day went without another incident. The sole reason for that is because Saaya didn't have any more classes with us. And for the rest of the day, I observe Amu. They way she watched Ikuto, and was ready to do anything he said, whether it cost her life or not. The way she was always alert for all the threats around her. Ready to kill whoever got too close.

But I also watched Ikuto. The way he would glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking. The light in his eye when she was engaged in conversation with us, almost acting normal. The way he would faintly smile when her facial expression would change and she would tilt her head to the side.

They both liked each other. Yet, they could never be together.

"Utau, where do you want to go for dinner. Im buying," Kukai asked me as we walked hand in hand down the road. I was to lost in my thoughts about Amu and Ikuto to hear him.

"Kukai, if I told you to go jump off of a cliff, or do anything else to that would cost you your life, would you do it?" I asked him.

"Well that's not just the most random question. It would depend on the situation. I love you, Utau, but if you just told me to go jump off a cliff, or do anything else to risk my life for no reason, then I would have to say no. I would only risk my life if it was to save you for _certain _death." he said. My conclusion was correct.

Amu's love for Ikuto was a demented love. She would do absolutely anything he wanted, with no regard to her life. Her life was nothing to her, and his happiness was everything to her.

Ikuto's love for Amu was a forbidden love. He knew that no matter what, there would always be a reason for them to not be together. Until he decided that it didn't matter anymore, then neither could have the love they were looking for.

Ikuto would always want her, but never being able to have her.

Amu would always want Ikuto, but never be able to have him.

"That's good, Kukai. Don't ever change that," I say to him as focus again on my boyfriend.

…

Amu's P.O.V

The day was uneventful. Nothing really happened, but I learned from Ikuto's friends. The world outside is a pretty amazing place.

"Lets go home, Amu," says Ikuto at the end of the day. We walk to his home, and I do homework for the first time in my life. Its far to easy.

I am sitting silently in an armchair in Ikuto's room, when I hear a gurgle. Ikuto groans and puts a hand on his stomach. I walk over to him and lean my head over his shoulder.

"Are you hungry, Ikuto?" I ask softly. He turns his head slightly, his lips grazing the side of my cheek by accidentally.

"No, not especially," he tries to play off coolly. His stomach growls loudly again, giving him away.

I can almost see a faint blush in his cheeks as he tries to pretend it never happened.

I chuckle lightly. "What do you want to eat?" I ask.

He ignores me. I walk into the kitchen and make some curry, dish it into a bowl for him and cover the rest for when Utau gets back.

Silently, I tip toe back into his room and when I see his blue cat ears twitch, I stop. I do that until I reach his desk.

"Boo," I say monotonously. He jumps in surprise, nearly hitting me with his arm. He looks at me with a shocked look, then looks down at the food. His eyes grow wide.

"Sorry for scaring you. I made you dinner." I say as I hand him the bowl. He hesitantly takes it, and takes a bite. He groans.

"Its good," he says as he looks at me with those midnight eyes. I smile lightly. The rest of the night is silent. He finishes his homework then goes to bed while I stay up to put my plan into action. When I know he is asleep for sure, I sneak out of the apartment, quieter then a mouse.

"Where, oh, where do you live, Saaya," I say as my eyes narrow. I walk until I reach the girls dormitory, then I silently walk down the hall way of brightly decorated doors until I find the one I want. It is plastered with pictures of Ikuto. I take one, and stare at it. I put it in my pocket.

Silently, I open the door and creep over to where she is sleeping, all sprawled out and snoring. I take a knife from my leg holster, and position it to a fatal spot in her body.

"Amu, stop," I hear a soft voice say. Shocked, I look over to see Utau standing in the door way, a sad expression on her face.

"I cant have him unless she is dead." I say as I stare at the blade in my hand.

"Yes, you can. Now give me the knife," she says as she walks over to me and puts her hand over my weapon. For a while, I just stare at her hand, holding my knife. I could easily just cut her and kill Saaya before she knew what happened, but hurting Utau would make Ikuto sad and mad. I let go. She pulls me into a hug, wrapping her arms around me. I just stiffly stand there.

"Lets go home." she says.

'Home.' that words rings through my head. Iv never had a home before and now a place I have been staying for two days is my home. Im…comfortable…its..safe. Its my home. I nod my head and she leads me back to the apartment by my hand. She opens the door and sits on the couch, still holding my hand. She yanks it, so I fall down next to her and she forces my head on her lap.

"I should think of you as a rival for my brothers heart. But I don't. you can have him if you want. I give you permission. Just don't screw things up." she says as she runs her fingers through my long hair. I purr at the feeling. She laughs.

"Your perfect for him. Now go to bed," she says. She gets up and leaves. I follow her lead and go to Ikuto's room. He is still fast asleep. I crawl into bed next to him, cuddling into his back.

"Ill do anything for you. Anything," I whisper.

…

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews, suggestions, and ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9-Neko and the Doll

Ikuto's P.O.V

I was awake when Amu crawled into bed as quietly as she could. It was late, and I didn't even want to imagine what she was doing. I knew what she was capable of and that disturbed me. I didn't even want to think about what she was capable of.

"Ill do anything for you. Anything," she whispered to me. I still just pretended to sleep.

That was a scary statement. I was no longer just in charge of my own life, and my own well being. I mean, yeah, Amu has been here for a while, but the weight of having her here, having her life in my hands, I had never realized it.

I needed to talk this over with her, and I am fairly sure she knew that I wasn't actually asleep.

"Amu?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Is your life in my hands?" I ask.

For a second, she thinks.

"Yes, technically so," she says.

"If you die, then your blood would be on my hands." I say, more to myself then to her.

"No, my blood and the blood of every person you hurt or kill, is on me, Ikuto. I would never let you dirty your beautiful hands." she says as she takes my hand and traces symbols on my palm.

I turn towards her, I move my hand so its lightly touching her cheek. She closes her eyes. I love the feeling of her smooth skin against my fingers. I cup her cheek with my palm. I love the touching her. I love practically about everything about her. I cup her face with both hands. She closes her eyes, then opens them, her gold eyes staring into my dark blue ones. My face moves towards hers, slowly, hesitantly. Her eyes flutter shut. I close my eyes as our lips meet.

Then, as cliché as it sounds. As tacky as it is. As absolutely chick-like the phrase is. **Sparks flew**. The second our lips touched, it felt as if I had been consumed in a fire that was burning me, but not hurting me. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. Sweeter than sugar. Hotter then the sun. And it tasted even better then stars.

We separated for less then a second before our lips connected again.

Her lips were like a drug. They could make you higher then any hallucinatory. They were more addictive then heroine.

I was a junkie for her.

She pulled back for a second as she looked in my eyes, a small, delicate smile graced her lips.

"Your beautiful," I blurt. I didn't even think about that before I said it, it just came out.

"Of course I am. I was made to reflect what every type of person would desire." she says.

"Everyone?" I ask.

"Well, most everyone. I was made the way I look, because it attracts most of the male species." she says casually. I growl unintentionally. At this, she laughs her laugh that sounds like bells.

"Oh, don't worry, Ikuto, I am yours until your life is gone." she says softly as she touches my cheeks, moving a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

"Until Death do us part?" I ask.

"Yes, until you are gone," she says again.

"What about you?" I ask as I kiss her nose.

"I don't die, Ikuto. But I will promise your this, I will always be yours" she says.

"You cant be mine if you continue to kill others. I cant be with you if you are a murderer. Stop killing, please, Amu," I say

"I cant stop, Ikuto. I need to see blood coating my hands in order for me to function." she says as she stares into my eyes.

I could tell that there was something behind those eyes. I could tell that she wasn't completely emotionless. She had to feel at least _something._

"Then we can never be together," I say. "Barely even as Master and Servant."

I turn away room the angel next to me. It took ever fiber in my being. But I had to. I didn't want to hurt her. She couldn't feel for me what I felt for her. I knew in the end her happy ending and mine were so much different.

It would never work out.

She is a doll.

I am half cat.

We might both be freaks and go to school with others like us, but we were so different.

Cats and dolls just cant mix.

…

**Hello, my lovely readers. Im not sure if I absolutely hate this chapter or love it….it is fluffy thought. AMUTO KISSES! Thanks you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a review, or suggest something IDEAS HELP ME UPDATE FASTER. You guys are great an thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10-Black Eyes

Ikuto's P.O.V

The next few weeks fly fairly regularly. Things haven't really changed all that much.

I wake up and stretch my arms, feeling for the usual body that is stays within arms reach. When I feel no one, I groan. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and walk out to the kitchen. I sit at the table, laying my head in my folded arms and taking in the delicious aroma that fills my nostrils.

"Amu, you're torturing me," I whine. She just chuckles as she comes over with a plate in hand and pats my head.

"No, you're just way to dramatic in the mornings," she says softly. I raise my hand and put it on the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss.

Yes, I said it was a kiss, but no its not what you are thinking. I am not cheating on Saaya. I am not in love with Amu. We are not in a relationship. It was simply a 'thank you kiss.'

We have practically had every type of kiss. 'I respect you kiss', 'Im sorry kiss', 'Comfort kiss', 'Explaining kiss (Amu showing him memories), a 'Healing kiss (Ikuto found out about his kisses healing her- there quite common, considering Amu can be a bit of a klutz), we have practically had every kiss but a romantic kiss.

She was used to it.

So was I.

We just did it at home though.

Utau came in and sat down, groaning like I was. She has gotten used to Amu's presence in the last couple weeks. She likes Amu. Amu serves her a plate of food and Utau looks up at her with starry eyes.

"I love you so much right at this very moment." she says as she starts to eat.

"Correction, you love my cooking." says Amu as she turns back to the dishes.

I was eating peacefully, enjoying the lovely food that Amu made when I heard a thud. I look up and see that Amu is no longer standing in front of the sink. Knocking down my chair, I run around the island in the middle of the kitchen to see Amu sitting on the floor.

She looks up at me with her shimmering golden eyes as she rubs her head.

"Im fine, Ikuto, I just slipped," she said as she gets up. She leans against the sink as she holds her head, closing her eyes for a second.

"Amu, you dropped something," I say, without even looking, she bends to pick it up.

I go down with her and give her a long kiss, hoping to heal any injuries if she sustained any.

She smiles at me and stands up. I follow her lead.

"Well, I have a date with Kukai, so I will be gone all day. Don't do anything that children our age shouldn't be doing!" she yells, chuckling as she walks out the door.

"I think im going back to bed. You can do what you like, Amu," I say as I trudge up the stairs.

She nods and continues to do the dishes.

I lie in bed for sometime, sleep refusing to take me.

Come on! Its Saturday! All I want to do is sleep!

…

Amu's P.O.V

I don't feel well today. I know that I am not susceptible to human illness anymore, but I just feel…bad.

I get up, and make breakfast, like usual, but my body feels weak.

After I served Utau and Ikuto there breakfast, I started doing the dishes. It wasn't a hard task, and I was doing it just fine, until my legs gave out on me. For absolutely no reason at all.

Ikuto rushes over to me, and of course is worried. I tell him that im fine, but I know something is up. He kisses me, trying to heal me, but it doesn't really work. I don't have anything physically wrong with me.

Ikuto heads upstairs to go back to bed and I want to follow him so badly. I don't usually sleep at all, I thought it was impossible for me to do, but I can, just not very often. So for me to be tired, and worn out is highly unusual.

I finish the dishes and head upstairs to check on Ikuto. I find him awake, though wanting to go back to bed.

"Its time to go to sleep Ikuto," I say as I crawl in next to him. He snuggles up against me, humming in contentment as he mooches my body heat away from me, as I do the same.

I run my fingers through his hair, humming a soft lullaby. Before long, Ikuto is fast asleep. I rest my head on the pillow and close my drooping eyelids. Im to exhausted to even try to stay awake anymore.

It didn't even take a full 17 seconds before I was asleep.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

When I wake up again, the sun is setting. I slept the whole day away. I look beside me and see Amu sleeping. Unconsciously I smile at that, moving strands of her soft, pink hair that blocks my view from her face.

"Amu, wake up," I say softly.

She doesn't move a muscle. Wow, she must be tired. Amu is one of the lightest sleepers I know. Usually just my movement wakes her up.

"Amu, come on, its time to get up," I say, louder this time.

But I got the same results, she doesn't even move.

"Amu, come on," I say as I shake her.

Nothing.

"Amu! Amu!" I say as I try to get her up, shaking her, and yelling.

Nothing works. She wont wake up.

I touch her face, trying to see if she reacts. Nope. I peel one of her eyelids open, expecting to see a golden orb staring back at me, but I see a black one, that barely has any gold, except for on the bottom.

Now that I think about it, her eyes had gradually been getting darker. It wasn't the lighting. Was that the life leaving her? Was she dead, or dying? The mere thought stuck panic into my entire being. No, Amu cant be dead or dying. She said she would live forever. But why isn't she waking up!

"Come on, Amu, you need to get up. Ill do anything," I beg.

'_Anything?'_ a voice in my head asks.

"Yes, anything," I say aloud.

' _She needs blood. She is a cold blooded killer. She needs to kill someone. That is how she functions.' _says the voice. I know for sure that it's a females. It sounds just like Amu, just…darker..

Amu needs to kill someone? You mean, when she said she needed to kill to function, she didn't mean it figuratively.

She lives by blood coating her hands.

I close my eyes and take her hand.

"Amu, I command you to wake up and go kill, until you can function properly." I say in a hard voice.

It doesn't matter what the consequences are for her staying with me, I need her here. No matter who needs to be sacrificed in order to achieve it.

…

**Alright. I hope you enjoy this! **


	11. Chapter 11-Monster I Am

Ikuto's P.O.V

I saw her sit up, her eyes glowing red. She looked at me with those crimson eyes, and her face started to get closer to mine. She kissed me lightly, neither of our eyes closing as our lips were locked. The fire seemed to consume me.

"Im…so…sorry..Ikuto," she said, softly.

"Go, Amu," I command, my voice firm, yet behind my voice I was just trying to put up a strong front.

The pinkette walked out of the room, slowly, but with her steps firm and her posture was deadly.

She was ready to kill.

I sit on my bed for a while, watching where she had walked just minutes ago, not wanting to even think of where she is going to go or who she is going to kill.

And I was the one who ordered her to do that.

I waited for the guilt to crash down, for the darkness to cover me like people before me have said.

I waited.

I waited some more.

But it never came.

Why? Why?

The answer was simple:

_**Amu was more important then any social standard. I would break laws. Fracture faces and bones. Hell, I would probably kill for her.**_

Is this love? Is this the love that my mother and father taught me about as a Kid? Is this pure and real?

Well it sure as hell is real, but is it pure. Is that want pure? Is it that true love?

_No. It wont work out. You will break her. Ruin her. And she will always be hurt. No. You cant have her, Ikuto. She will never be your to hand or to hold for the rest of your life._

I sighed and fell back. I basked in the silence. I wondered if she would come if I called. I wondered where she was. I wondered.

Deep breath in, deep breath out.

Be safe, Amu.

…

Amu's P.O.V

"Go Amu," Ikuto said to me.

Now, I wouldn't want to disobey my master now, would I?

I walk out of the room, slowly, wondering where my prey would be.

'**Off the grounds. You need to go to the world outside.' **the voice in my head said. I named her Ami, my alternate side.

I sneak off the grounds, a challenging task indeed, and silently scower the streets for some lowlife that wont be to greatly missed.

wouldn't want to bring to much attention to myself.

Im so horrifically 'shy.'

I see a pimp pushing two girls around. One is blonde and is crying, while the other is black haired, and she is yelling at the man. I silently make my way over to them, and I take my knives out of a holder on the top of my thigh.

Before they knew what was happening, I had stabbed the pimp through the stomach, my whole hand protruding from the other side. His eyes go wide as he chokes on air, before the life slips away from him. He is dead.

The darker haired girl falls to her knees, in to much of a state of shock to do anything. The blonde tries to scream, but I quickly kill her, making sure not to bring any attention to the alley.

wouldn't want to have to kill more then necessary, would we?

Or would we…..

The black haired girl looks up at me with empty, blood shot eyes.

"Please, can you end it? I haven't been clean in 5 years. Im a high school drop out. I cant anywhere in life. I just want it to end quickly. No pain. That's all I ask. Please," she begged.

She isn't in a good state, I mean I can practically smell the drugs radiating off her skin. She isn't even a whole person anymore. Just an empty shell.

I stab her through the heart, making her Death quick.

My eyes go back to there original honey gold, Ami is now gone. Im okay for now.

Slowly I make my way home, staying in the alleys so the blood on my clothing doesn't draw attention. I sneak back into the academy, and back home. I walk through the door, making sure no one can hear me.

The footsteps above are obviously Ikuto's, and he is pacing. He stops for a second, hearing me, smelling me, and then running downstairs.

His eyes widen at the sight of me. He takes my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. He turns a shower on lukewarm, and sticks me in it, clothes and all.

He washes my hair, and rubs the dry blood off of me, making sure that the evidence of my sins are all washed away.

Like nothing ever happened at all.

Those people wont be missed. Their lives will be forgotten. They were the scum in an elite society. There deaths will just be written off.

Like nothing ever happened.

Ikuto wraps me in a towel and brings me one of his button up shirts and some underwear and pajama shorts, my favorite outfit to wear to bed. He sits against the door as I change, and he takes my hand again, dragging me to the couch. He turns on a movie, not even caring, and just pulls me into his arms.

He holds me close.

I wonder if he realizes that he is my universe. That he centers me to the earth. That he is mine, and I am his, whether he realizes it or not. I wonder if he realizes that the warmth that he radiates is enough to warm my cheeks slightly.

That he makes me feel like fairies are dancing in my stomach.

Monster or not. Human or not. It doesn't matter what he is. And it doesn't matter what I am. I still have hope, that maybe it will all work out in the end. Maybe I can be fixed. Maybe I will get the happily ever after.

Maybe he can love the monster out of me.

I hope he can…because im scared…..of myself


	12. Chapter 12-I'm Scared

Nikaidou's P.O.V

I have observed them, over the past few weeks, and slowly, see Ikuto breaking down Amu's walls. She is letting him into her heart, something that we swore was impossible. But that boys mere presence managed to do it. She really was just a huge malfunction.

I knew she didn't tell him. She didn't tell him about the monster that rages within her. I could see the light slowly fading out of her eyes. The bags darkening day by day. Yet, he remained unaware.

I knew that it was time to take action.

I had given them a false sense of security that I knew they both needed. Amu was weak for him, absolutely willing to break her back just to see him happy. She was completely vulnerable.

And that was perfect for me.

I would have to come from a new approach. I couldn't just attack the problem head on. That just wouldn't do. I had to be sneaky. I had to be keen.

I smiled to myself. And very, VERY, flat out mean.

A plan started clicking into place.

That smile turned into a grin as I realized how much of a genius I truly was. I mean, it was so simple, yet so complex. It was like Amu herself.

I had a mission to kill Ikuto. He came from a rich family and would inherit a major company when he graduated from here. I was sent to end his life so that he would never inherit that company. It was simple. I had been told to let him live until he was nearing his 18th birthday. He couldn't live past that date.

Time was ticking. I needed to kill him and it needed to be soon. I would have easily done it if that doll hadn't showed up. With the kiss that sealed her contract with Ikuto, it also gave her the sense to know the threats that involved him. Plus the fact that I had helped experiment on her when she was young. She knew to much about my real nature. And that was dangerous.

Yet, Amu had a major flaw. Naturally, she had an extra sense for when oncoming forces where coming at her. She could practically taste the hostility when they were ready to pounce. But she could never calculate indirect attacks. I could hand Ikuto a cup of poison and she wouldn't be able to sense that.

But I had to make this sneaky.

It couldn't be linked back to me.

I knew exactly what I had to do. And I had all the supplies for it right here.

I grabbed all the supplies I needed to do my wicked plan, and I left my apartment humming a happy tune.

Now, here I sat, at my desk. My students started herding into the classroom, and finally, just seconds before the bell rang, Ikuto came strolling in. Amu didn't follow him. Well, well, well, isn't that a nice surprise! Even better! She would have to watch him suffer. She would suffer like I had as a child. Because she was worse then the scum of the earth.

The bell rang, signaling that I all students not in there respective classrooms where late. I took attendance.

"Tsusiyomi, Ikuto," I say. "Here," he calls.

"Hinamori, Amu," I say. No answer. I casually look up from my paper and raise an eyebrow at Ikuto.

"She didn't feel well," he says simply. I smile at him and continue. Class was going normally. I needed to hurry this up, I didn't have much time.

"Class, leave your assignment on your desks. Ikuto, will you pick them up?" I ask. He nods his head.

He collects all the papers and hands them to me, I put my hand, on my shoulder, the shot of amnesia medicine in between my fingers. He felt a poke and his eyes turned to me. He stumbled a few steps before he fell to his knees.

"Night, night, Ikuto." I say.

…

Amu's P.O.V

I felt this sudden jolt to my heart, and immediately I knew Ikuto was in trouble. I ran as fast as I could towards the school. I looked in the classroom he was supposed to be in, the roof, but he was no where to be found. Finally, it struck me. Nikaidou's room. How stupid could I be? I ran to his room, and flung the door open.

"Shut the door quietly and don't make a sound or he will have a bullet in his head faster then you can blink," says the cheery voice of my childhood nightmare.

I turn to see him, holding and unconscious Ikuto around the neck, a shiny silver gun pressed to his head.

This was all my fault.

"I was going to kill him, regardless if he would have met you or not. I have a deadline to meet. But you made it so much more fun. Difficult, but fun." he said as he rubbed the gun in a circle around Ikuto's temple.

I snarled at him, a inhuman sound. He hadn't expected me to go on a rampage, and I could tell. He wanted me weak, but he was wrong. I was at my strongest.

"Tut, Tut, Tut, Amu, one wrong move and he is dead. There is absolutely nothing you could do to stop that." he says.

Before I could respond, I heard a groan. Ikuto started to stir in his arms. The dose of medicine he was given was far to small to keep him asleep for to long, and Nikaidou knew that. He wanted him awake for something.

"Amu?" he questions as he tries to move towards me. He is still weak, and he doesn't realize the position he is in. when he realizes he is trapped, he looks over, only to see the a gun pointed at him. His eyes widen and his body goes rigid.

"You should have listened to her. She was right. **Im bad.**" he cackles.

I had to save him. I couldn't, no, I wouldn't let Ikuto die. My whole existence was to protect him. But there was something else it did. If I died, Ikuto would run away, knowing the threat. Plus, my body would be to interesting for Nikaidou not to dissect. His curiosity was his major weakness.

If I died, everything would be okay. I had prepared for this. I had written a letter to Ikuto. I had even talked it over with Utau, though that was awkward and unpleasant, she understood where I was coming from. I told her I had enemies and that if I died she needed to get there stuff together, grab a box from under my favorite armchair in Ikuto's room, and run.

It would be okay.

It seemed like just yesterday, nothing had affected me. I cared for nothing. No one. My life was just useless. But now, I felt. I had my own opinion. I was trampled. I loved. And I realized that I was actually….scared. I didn't want to die. There were now things I wanted to do and places I wanted to go.

The girl who feared nothing was scared to die. I felt something wet slip down my cheek. I put my finger on it, and saw it was blood. Blood…was I crying? Was this my bodies way of expressing my sadness?

"Ikuto, forgive me," I said and his forehead creased in confusion. I lunged forward, and shoved him out of the way. The gun erupted, and I felt a blast of pain hit me right in the heart. I fell to the ground.

My whole world going black.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

"AMU!" I screamed as I crawled as fast as I could towards her. She was laying in a puddle of her black blood, the white dress she was wearing, stained over the chest. Her eyes are agape, and there no longer gold. Her pupils are black. There is a trickle of black coming out of her mouth. A tear of blood escapes her eye.

I hurry and press my lips against hers. She will heal. Everything will be alright.

I pull back.

Nothing.

I kiss her. Again and again. But I still wield the same result.

She doesn't heal. She doesn't move.

Tears are leaking from my eyes now.

I kissed her one last time, begging with everything in me that she would just heal and wake up.

'_I love you, Ikuto,'_ I heard in my head, I snapped my head back, hoping to see her healing.

But no. I let a sob escape my lips as I clutched her to my chest.

My kitten, my strawberry, _**MY AMU**_ was dead.

I felt a sharp stab in the back of my neck, and the world quickly turned black. I fell to the floor with a thud, the last thing I heard was:

"I cant get you today, but ill get you soon. Iv already taken away what you loved most,"

It didn't matter though. I just slept.

…

**Longest chapter iv written for this story! Yay! As you can tell, its coming to an end, but don't be sad! Ill have another on. I have another story for Shugo Chara if you want to check it out! Thanks so much for reading! Please comment or tell me what you think! Love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13-The Box Of Memories

Nikaidou's P.O.V

Amu sure did know how to give Ikuto some time. She knew that there was no way in hell I would let her body go to waste. And she was correct.

I injected the suffering Ikuto with two full doses of sleeping medicine, making him drop like a rock on the ground, his face, much to my delight, still twisted in agony. I picked up Amu and jumped out the window, barely managing to make a good landing with all the dead weight that she gave.

I managed to make it to my car, and I threw Amu into the back seat. She didn't move, I reminded myself, because she was dead.

Smiling, I got into the car, and drove back to her old home. The home that she swore she would never go back to if she got the opportunity to leave. Well, she was coming back.

Not really even against her will. She didn't really have a will anymore.

I carried her limp body into the house and downstairs to the lab. I set her down on one of the dusty lab tables and started up the computers.

The abandoned room came to life as the artificial light of computers flipped on.

I went back over to the beautiful form of Amu.

It was such a shame such perfection was going to waste.

Maybe I could use it later.

I pulled on some latex gloves and started fixing her. I took out the bullet that was imbedded in her heart, and tried to piece back her creamy glass skin. I spent hours trying to fix it, but in the end, it was am impossible feat. I redressed her in a red dress and made sure her eyes were closed. Then, I put her beautiful body in a metal case.

Goodnight, Amu.

When the time comes, I will come back and play with you. But im not going to fall into your trap. You wanted me to play with you to give Ikuto time to run, but no, I will go kill him, THEN come back.

Ta, Ta, for now.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I woke up on the cold floor of the classroom. I search around me. There was no sign of Amu. There wasn't a trace of blood. And Nikaidou wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Amu," I croaked out, softly and sadly.

I got up as fast as I could, and ran towards the open window, jumping out, and landing gracefully on my feet. I had to get home. I had to grab Utau and run.

When I reached the house I saw Utau loading to huge bags into the trunk of her car.

"Utau," I said. She turns to look at me, run over and grabs my wrist, dragging me towards the car.

"We don't have much time. We have to go," she said as she hops in the drivers seat. I follow, getting into the drivers, and she speeds toward the gate.

We get there, only to see it guarded by guards. Utau takes a laminated card from her purse, and flashes it at the guard. Immediately, the gate opens.

"What the hell is happening, Utau? How did you know that we had to run?" I ask. She glances over at me, and then grabs a shoe box from the backseat and places it on my lap.

_**TO: Ikuto**_

_**FROM: Amu**_

It said in Amu's familiar curvy handwriting. I trace over it silently with my finger. Slowly, I open the box. Inside, there are a whole bunch of things. But on top of all of it, was a folded piece of paper that smelled exactly like Amu. With shaking hands, I opened it.

_**Dear Ikuto, **_

_**If your reading this, then I have finally proven to you what you mean to me. I could never let the words escape my lips, but what I always wanted to tell you was: I love you. You showed me a whole world that I never knew. You saved me from my deep pit of despair. You gave a life. **_

_**And I got to spend that short life with you. Because YOU became my life. **_

_**You might call my love for you sick, but, in all reality, its just a love to KILL for. **_

_**These things, well, these are all my memories with you. See, the that pocky right there, is what you fed me while we stared at the stars. That pressed rose, you gave it to me that one morning when we went on a walk because nightmares kept you awake. That handkerchief is what you uses to wipe the dirt off my face when Saaya had pushed me down. That plastic ring, you got it for me the first time we went to town. There are so many more smaller things, but I think you remember the rest. **_

_**Now the cross necklace, I saw it in one of the shops when you took me shopping for clothes. I barrowed your wallet and bought it. Please don't be mad at me. It just seemed like it fit you so well. I hope you like it. **_

_**Now, I have one last thing I need you to do, and it will probably be the hardest. I need you to kill Nikaidou. I don't want blood on your beautiful hands, trust me, I don't. But I also want you to live in a world that you are safe in. Really, its your choice. Run away all your life, or kill him. **_

_**Those are really your options. **_

_**Im so sorry that I had to leave you, really, you have no idea. I love you with everything in me. Like they say at wedding's 'until death do us part' I will love you even after you die.**_

_**Just remember Ikuto, I will always live longer then you.**_

_**With all the love invested in me,**_

_**Amu**_

By the time I was done reading the letter, I felt the need to cry. Utau looked at me with sympathy.

"We have to run away from that crazy teacher. Amu gave us tickets so we could go to Kyoto and stay in a house by the beach." says Utau.

I was completely silent for a while. I didn't want to go to Kyoto. I wanted to find that bastard and kill him. Kill him for what he did to MY AMU. He doesn't even deserve to breath the same air she breathed. He doesn't deserve anything and by the time im done with him, he will wish he never did.

"We can go to Kyoto for now, Utau, but ill be back. Trust me, ill be back," I say quietly.

"I know. She knew that, too," she says quietly.

I lean my head against the headrest and let my eyes slide shut. I don't sleep, I just go through my memories, reliving all the moments that I had spent with her. All the kisses I tried to justify. All the times I would make her smile and laugh.

And without even realizing it, I fell asleep.

…

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14-The Dream

Ikuto's P.O.V

I didn't wake until I felt the car come to a complete stop and Utau open the door and slammed it. Groggily I took in my surroundings. We were deep in the woods, in front of a cottage that sat right beside a lake that sparkled blue as sunlight hit it. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

The only thing that was missing was the princess.

She was dead.

I got out of the car and helped Utau unload the bags she had grabbed before we left. We took all our stuff inside and I laid on my bed as Utau started fixing up hers.

'Why didn't I believe her?' was the question that rang through my head, constantly. Maybe if I had believed her. Maybe if I had listened. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

Maybe she would still be alive.

My heart lurched at the thought of this. She wasn't alive. She was dead. My Amu was dead. The thought of that made me sick to my stomach. It made me want to puke. I was breathing. She wasn't.

"You cant blame yourself." says Utau as she stood in my doorway, casually leaning against the frame.

I didn't reply. Of course I could blame myself, it was my fault that she was dead. It would always be my fault that she wasn't alive.

"She sacrificed her life for you," she stopped when she saw me flinch. "So you could live." she finished, now sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I didn't want her to do that. She wouldn't be dead if I had listened to her," I said bitterly.

"Maybe so. Maybe she would be alive. But there is always the chance that you wouldn't be. She would have just followed you to the grave. So its either one or both of you." she said.

"Both," I spit.

"Just stop it, Ikuto! You don't get it! She wanted..no, she needed you to live. Why are you being such a bitch about it!?" yelled Utau.

I chuckle humorlessly.

"My life without her hardly passes the standards of a life." I spit at her venomously.

"STOP BEING SO SELFISH! I left things behind. I had to leave the only man I have ever loved so I could protect you. People are all around you who care about you. Who want you to be happy, and all you do is feel sorry for yourself? That isn't fair and it isn't right. If your going to be like this I might as well just go back to the academy. At least I know I have friends there." said Utau as she stalked out of the room.

But right before she was out of earshot, I said this. "Imagine if Kukia took a bullet for you. You left unhurt, but he was dead. Then you read his journal, finding out about how crazy for you he was. How he wished that you would return his feeling, when all along, you did. You where just to much of a coward to admit it. I lost the girl I loved, Utau…because im a coward."

I hid my face behind my bangs, but you could still see salt drops dripping off my chin.

Utau came back into the room and wrapped her arms around me. She held me as I let my sorrow consume me.

I needed to grieve.

If I grieved, then I think I would be able to find the hatred I needed. That need for revenge that at the moment my sorrows where drowning out. I needed to be driven by something.

And sorrow wasn't going to work.

I don't know how long I cried in Utau's arms. It was pathetic, and I knew that it made me look weak… but the thing was, I WAS.

Without Amu, the pillar holding up my remaining sanity collapsed. Every emotion I kept locked up, sprung out.

Eventually, grief and sadness drove me to sleep.

_Dream_

_I was in a field of daisies, and I was comfortable. There was a sense of peace that was washed over me. I didn't have a care in the world. _

_Then the sky started to darken. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. All the peace that had washed over me, evaporated. I saw a figure running toward me. She was frantic in her movements. _

"_Amu!" I yelled and Amu kept running towards me. _

_She was alive, I was so happy. Until I saw a disturbed look on her face._

"_Ikuto, I don't have much time. You have to kill him. Kill Nikaidou! Find me. Please, Ikuto, Im begging you." she says as she grasps her arms. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes grow wide. She clutches her stomach and falls to her knees, her breath coming in short gasps. I saw something… I saw a thorny rose stem protruding from her stomach, staining the white dress she was in crimson red._

"_I love you!" she screamed, as she fell to the ground, dead. Her before I could reach out and grab her, the earth swallowed her up._

"_Ikuto…" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see another Amu… a dark Amu who was coated in blood from head to toe._

"_Why did you kill me!" she said in a haunting, eerie voice._

"_I didn't.." I try to say._

"_All I wanted to do is love you…so why, Ikuto…its all your fault." she said._

"_No…" _

"_Its all your fault, its all your fault, its all your fault." she chanted as she grew bigger and bigger._

"_NO!" I screamed._

_The there was a burst of light and the dark Amu screeched and fell to the ground. There was the light Amu, dressed in white, still stained in blood. _

"_Find me, Ikuto. I might be dead, but I can wake up. All I need is-" she said._

_Dream end._

I shot up out of my dream, panting.

I could see that it was late, by the darkness out of my window. Even Utau was asleep.

I shakily put my head in my quivering hands. It was so real. I could have sworn that it was her voice. Her face. Her touch.

It had to be. My mind couldn't have made Amu so perfectly. She was telling me something.

She was still alive, she just needed something to wake up. I couldn't hear her. What did she say! I searched my brain, knowing that it was hidden in there somewhere, but I couldn't find it! What was it?

I couldn't mourn anymore. Amu was alive. I needed to kill Nikaidou to get her back. Now.

…

**Sorry it took so long to update…finals..hope you like this chapter! And if you didn't get the dream, it was the real Amu and Ikuto's guilt in Amu's form fighting against one another. Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think and give me ideas! Thanks so much for reading~! **


	15. Chapter 15-The Voicemail

Nikaidou's P.O.V

You want to know what that bitch did? Huh, oh, well first ill tell you who 'that bitch' refers to, in case your to stupid to figure it out.

I am talking about Amu.

My beautiful angel. My wonderful creation. The very person that I killed (though not on purpose).

She gave Ikuto a chance. A chance to get away.

And now, he is gone.

Just like that! House is empty. Room is bare and abandon. No one has a note explaining where they went. They don't even know how they got out of the gate. But somehow, oh, somehow they managed it.

I stare down at Amu, 'sleeping' peacefully without a care in the world. Well, its not like she really has a choice, but I consider that fact, oh, what's the word. Irrelevant. Yeah, the fact that she was dead because of me was completely irrelevant.

Oh, I really wanted to hit her. I wanted to see that anger flash in her eyes before they returned to there usual, emotionless selves, acting as though she isn't imagining killing me.

But alas, there was absolutely no reason to hit her if I couldn't see her reaction. Didn't mean my anger wasn't there, though.

"If I where Ikuto, where would I be?" I asked myself as I shut Amu's resting place.

On the run? No.

At a family member's house? Don't think so.

Then it dawned on me.

There is absolutely no way that they would have know that I was going after Ikuto. Amu knew, of course, and she tried to warn them, but they didn't listen. So, I gave them approximately 2 hours to get all there stuff, find a way out, and get money and resources.

Not even I could do that, and im an expert in theses kind of things.

I shouldn't be thinking about what Ikuto would do or where he would go, or even where Utau would go or what she would do. I need to think Amu.

Where would Amu go? What would Amu do? That needs to be my frame of mind. That was far more complex then Ikuto and Utau.

Amu has been so many places. She has so many resources. They could be anywhere, it was just a matter of the means of transportation.

If I where Amu, where would I put you?

Where would I put something that I held dear to me? Close to my heart, of course.

They had to be in Japan. Amu wouldn't have the guts to make them leave the country, because she knows something.

She knows something that is of great importance to Utau, Ikuto and herself.

Oh, dear Amu, what is your secret?

…

Utau's P.O.V

After Ikuto fell asleep, I went into my room and stared at my phone. I don't know how many times it had went off, and I didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. Kukai was freaking out. I hadn't had the chance to tell him anything. I knew that I couldn't tell him anything.

It would be putting his life in danger, and that, I could never live with.

"_Utau, baby, pick up the phone. Im worried as hell. Where the hell are you? Where is Ikuto and Amu? Did you escape or something? They'll catch you. Why didn't you tell me you where leaving, I would have helped you! I thought you trusted me. I thought I meant something to you. Call me. Please. I lo-" _said the voicemail, the words I needed to hear being cut off. I don't know how many others where just like it on my phone.

His voice was so broken, so desperate. I could tell that he felt betrayed by me. I told him everything. Everything I mean. For me to keep a secret is one of the biggest violation of trust in Kukai's world.

He probably hated me by now.

I just want this to end. I just want to go home.

But family comes before my love life.

Ikuto protected me from so many bad things.

He was my friend, and my brother. My protector and my comforter. It was time for me to return the favor.

I was going to hold him up, until he could do it on his own. As much as it pained me to say, Kukai would have to wait. If he really loved me he would understand my reasoning. I would expect him to do the same for his brothers.

A tear slipped down my cheek, silently and slowly.

Please, just end soon, so maybe, just maybe we can try to heal.

…

**Shorter then usual, but I think that it is sweet! Hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16-Plan Success!

2 years later

Ikuto's P.O.V

Utau and I sit in a car, our plan ready to take action. We have been on the run for about two year, Nikaidou on our trail all the time. He was smart, I will give the son of a bitch that, but we were smarter than him. So much smarter then that.

Utau and I had come up with the perfect plan. It could completely blow up in our faces, but it could also be a complete and total success. It all started one night.

_Flashback_

_I had just woken up from my usual demented, Amu-filled nightmare, when I heard frantic footsteps and Utau burst into my room, bawling her eyes out._

"_Ikuto I CANT TAKE IT! I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT TO GO SNUGGLE UP WITH Kukai AND PRETEND THAT THERE ISNT A CHANCE THAT I WILL DIE TONIGHT! I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END!" she screamed, pounding my chest and sobbing hysterically. I knew that she would crack. She couldn't take it anymore. A girl her age should be enjoying life to its finest, whether she is a freak with wings or not._

_I don't know what triggered it, but the wheels in my head started turning and a plan formed. Maybe it was the fact that I knew this game needed to end. Maybe it was being so hurt at seeing my only sister cry like this. Or maybe, somehow, Amu transferred an idea into my head. Then again, I could just be going crazy._

_Scratch that, I am crazy._

_After I calmed my hysterical sister, and she fell asleep in my bed, I went to the tiny desk in the corner of the room and took out some paper and my laptop. Not far from where I was, was a beach with warehouses lining it. It was a dock, but since it was late fall, not very many shipments where coming in, even though the weather wasn't that bad. Most of the warehouses where abandon._

_It made them the absolute perfect place to hide someone._

_No one was there, no one would hear. I smiled a bit, an evil smile, that might even put Nikaidou's to shame. He had infected my mind with evil when he took away My Strawberry. _

…

_When Utau woke the next morning, I told her to pack, but she demanded that she wouldn't until I told her what was going through my head, what the plan was, and where we are going._

"_Tell me, Ikuto!" she yelled, stomping her foot like a small child. I sighed, knowing I would have to tell her soon regardless._

"_We are stopping this game of cat and mouse and getting answers. I know that he is keeping Amu…somewhere, and I need to find her." I said._

"_Ikuto…she is dead, you need to accept that," she said lightly. I gave her a sharp glare. _

"_You believe what you believe and I will do the same," I spit. She flinches at my tone. When she recovers she gives me a serious look._

"_I need details, Ikuto. Give me the details." she said._

"_We will pretend to be staying over in a warehouse, pretend we are out of money finally and were practically giving up hope. I will tell them that you left to go get dinner, and you will hide behind the building. He will come and try to kill me, but he likes to play with him victims before he kills them. He likes to feel above them when he kills them, so I will be on the ground and he will be above me, pointing a gun at me. You come in and point the gun at his head, and he will stop." I say._

"_How do you know?" Utau said, unconvinced._

"_Because he is a psycho narcissist. He will do anything to keep himself alive, no matter how much he seems to act like he doesn't care." I say._

"_What will we do, if we get that far, that is?" she asks._

"_Torture him. He will crack and if were good, it wont take long. Then I will kill him," I say._

_Utau was completely silent._

"_I am saying this out of love, but I think you have completely lost it." Utau says._

"_I already know I have, so this plan is going to become a reality. If you don't want to be involved, I wont force you." I say._

"_Of course I will. Ill get us ready," she said._

_Flashback End_

So here we are, parking the car in the warehouse and making beds in the back of it. We have no food on us, dumping all the remaining stuff in the last hotel we were in, making us look desperate.

And, to be honest, we are. We are desperate to end this. This game has been going on for two year. Two fucking years. You know how empty it is living without feeling emotion for that long? I don't know how Amu did it.

The sky grew darker and the sun started to set, I had sent Utau to get dinner about ten minutes ago, so I think by now I should have been able to lure Nikaidou into a false sense of security. Really, I was his own cockiness that he could defeat me that would be the end of him.

I got out of the car, and stretched, taking out my phone, yet knowing it was completely useless. It didn't have service. I heard a click and something cold on the back of my head.

"My, my, Ikuto, are you finally running out of places to hide?" Nikaidou asked, his voice filled with pure joy.

"Never!" I snarled. Kicking him from behind, and facing him, ready to fight.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, that's not a good idea. Just give up so I can have my fun with you and kill you. Maybe, if your lucky, I will put your dead body next to Amu's body." he said. I could feel red creeping up into my vision. I wanted him DEAD and I wanted him dead NOW. I lunged for him, knocking the gun out of his hand, and we wrestle, throwing punches and kicks. But I wasn't going all out. I was holding back, knowing that he would have been chocked to Death minutes ago if it had been my choice.

Finally, I got him where I wanted him. I was on the ground, out of breath, and propping myself up on my elbows, and he was standing above me, gun in hand with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Drop the gun," said Utau from behind him, holding my shiny pistol. Nikaidou's smile faltered, then he tried to play it off coolly. He dropped his gun, putting his hands on his head, while I picked up his gun and switched with Utau. With my beloved gun, _Amu's Revenge,_ in my hand I pointed it down at his knees, and shot them both, making him fall to the ground, screaming in pain.

I smirked at him.

"Does it hurt, _**Sensei?**_" I taunt, picking him up and throwing him in a chair, tying him up. I tended to his wounds, making sure he couldn't bleed to Death.

He looked up at him with angry eyes. But slowly, he gave me half of a smirk.

"Seems like you have been pretty bad since Amu died. Turned into a pathetic thing, didn't you? Amu never even loved you, anyway, yet you turn so weak when she is taken away from you? Pathetic fool," he spat. I kicked him in the stomach.

"Shut up, your under my rules now. You will tell me what I want or I will force it out of you. Got it?" I snarled. He looked up at me with rage filled eyes.

I knew that I couldn't talk to him without killing him, so I put a bag over his head and walked away.

When I got to the car, Utau was already asleep. Good, I know that she is worried about my sanity, or lack of it, but I didn't want to deal with her.

"This is what you want, isn't it Amu?" I whisper, out loud.

_Flashback_

_"Amu?" I ask quietly._

_"Yes?" she asks._

_"Is your life in my hands?" I ask._

_For a second, she thinks._

_"Yes, technically so," she says._

_"If you die, then your blood would be on my hands." I say, more to myself then to her._

_"No, my blood and the blood of every person you hurt or kill, is on me, Ikuto. I would never let you dirty your beautiful hands."_

_Flashback end_

She would always take the blame for the lives I took. She didn't want me to get my hands dirty, especially her, but I have a feeling this was the exception. She needed to be found, that I was sure of.

It was so odd how I was thinking of all the things that she had said. How, just now, some things she said didn't make as much sense.

_Flashback_

_"Your beautiful," I blurt. I didn't even think about that before I said it, it just came out._

_"Of course I am. I was made to reflect what every type of person would desire." she says._

_"Everyone?" I ask._

_"Well, most everyone. I was made the way I look, because it attracts most of the male species." she says casually. I growl unintentionally. At this, she laughs her laugh that sounds like bells._

_"Oh, don't worry, Ikuto, I am yours until your life is gone." she says softly as she touches my cheeks, moving a strand of my hair out of my eyes._

_"_

_Until Death do us part?" I ask._

_"Yes, until you are gone," she says again._

_"What about you?" I ask as I kiss her nose._

_"I don't die, Ikuto. But I will promise your this, I will always be yours" she says._

_Flashback end_

There was no way she was dead. Amu was immortal. She didn't have a heart, so… was she really alive somewhere? I had some serious questioning to ask tomorrow.

"I know your out there, Amu, and I think that someway, somehow, your alive, so give me a sign, and help me know what is real or fake." I whisper. And as if give me the answer, my eyes become so heavy that I immediately fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17-I'm Coming, Baby

Ikuto's P.O.V

"TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!" I screamed at my 'sensei,' my baseball bat above my head.

"She is dead, Ikuto! Get over it," he said, with a smile. He was beaten badly, and had quite a few bones broken, but he didn't seem to care. He refused to quit playing this deadly game.

I was willing to go however far I needed to in order find her.

'_Ikuto, don't worry, im here for you. Im real, and I need you to find me. Please find me, Ikuto,' _Amu had told me in a dream three day ago. I needed to find her.

This was real, no matter if Utau believed me or not.

I had to find her.

"Where is her body?! That is all you have to tell me! Then I will put you out of your misery," I snarl.

For a second, he is quiet, that cocky, 'nothing-affects-me', face gone. He is actually debating whether to tell me or not.

"Why do you need it?" he asks.

"Because she isn't dead," I say.

"Ikuto," he said, acting like I was just a child and he were explaining the simplest of things to me. "I shot her, and took her home and experimented with her body. She. Is. Dead." he says, still using that 'no-duh' voice.

"You don't get it and im not going to explain it to you. Especially to you. If you hadn't KILLED her then we wouldn't be here in the first place." I snarl.

"I didn't want to kill her. If YOU hadn't been assigned as my target, and I wouldn't have been told you kill you, only to have her jump in the way, she would be alive. So technically the fault is on your end. Not mine," he says.

"Cant even take responsibility?" I sneer. "Oh, well, you will be dead soon anyway, so it doesn't really matter," I say, a slight tint of insanity creeping into my voice as I grab my gun again.

I can see fear flash through his eyes.

"Nikaidou, you and I know that im going to get what I want, no matter what the cost, so how about you just give it to me. It isn't that hard," I say, walking around the chair.

"Hmm, how about no?" he says. I smirk and grab his hand, bringing it up to my gun.

"Then pick a finger," I say.

…

It goes on like that for quite awhile. I find no reason to give you details. It was bloody and it was loud. But no one was around to hear him.

We had been at this torture business for three days, and 16 hours.

And then he finally cracked.

"JUST MAKE IT STOP. ILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST MAKE IT STOP." he screamed, all that 'macho-cool-guy' gone.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?" I hiss.

"I-in her o-old house. T-t-they have a-a lab behind there port-portrait. S-she's in #5. Now please, just-" he was cut short when I picked up the gun and used the last remaining bullet to put it in his head.

I looked outside, and saw that it was dark, very dark, and a perfect time to get rid of him. I wrapped him up in a comfy burrito, put him in the back of the car, set him in the drivers seat, cut the brake wire and put the accelerate on full sped, and watched the car and the body go into the ocean.

The best thing was I was the only one around to watch. I went back into the warehouse, and changed my clothes, burning my bloodied ones, and called Utau.

"She is at her parents house. Come pick me up, its all taken care of." I said, then hung up. I wouldn't allow Utau to dirty her hands in that torture business, so she stayed in a hotel.

Soon, a cherry red Jeep (don't own) pulled up, and I put my stuff in the back and we were off.

"Wont be long until you get to see your beloved Kukai again." I tease. She blushes, but then her face turns serious.

"Ikuto, Amu is dead… What are you going to do?" she asks. I look out the window.

"She was trying to tell me how to wake her up, but I woke up too soon to understand. It is somewhere in my mind… I know it is… but I just cant find it!" I say, frustrated.

She gives me a sympathetic look.

"She is dead," she repeats.

"I know," I say, sighing. " I think that I know that better than anyone."

"You really believe that she can be brought back to life?" Utau asks.

"I know she can. She is a doll, Utau. A doll who needs spilled blood to survive, and lives for the sole reason to serve her master. She is immortal, there is no way that she can be permanently dead," I say.

There was a slight ringing in my head. Like I had just said something that I was missing. What…? It was obvious, that I knew, but no matter how hard I searched, I just couldn't find it.

I needed to find out.

I stared out the window, almost a giddy feeling in my stomach. With ever spin of the wheel I was getting closer and closer to Amu.

I was going to see her and hold her.

Amu, Im finally coming, baby.

…

…**..I really should be sleeping. I have school tomorrow, but since I didn't go to bed till like 4 during break…I got myself in the habit of it so im wide away! I just finished a story! NOT THIS ONE, but my Gakuen Alice story! Yah! Good for me! That's always a good thing considering that I started a new Soul Eater one….he he. Well, as you know, this one only has a few chapters left (as much as it saddens me) and I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Thanks so much for your support, love you all! Review! **


	18. Chapter 18-How To Wake Sleeping Beauty

Ikuto's P.O.V

We weren't getting there fast enough. I was driving down the interstate, hitting about 85 mph, but we weren't getting there any faster!

"Ikuto! The speed limit is 65!" Utau screams, holding onto the car door. I just glared at her.

We finally reached the city, after hours and hours, and I decided that hitting a person wouldn't get me to Amu any quicker. If anything it would hinder the process.

We couldn't have that, now could we?

I glanced over at my sister, asleep in the passenger seat, and smiled to myself. She was mumbling something or another about 'Kukai.' It was cute, very cute.

Even if I hated that guy.

I reached out and patted her head and she just mumbled incoherently.

We twisted and turned, until the bustling city setting slowly disappeared and the houses got farther and farther away from each other. Then I saw it. I saw that old black house. I could feel goose bumps all across my body.

I was so close.

So close to touching her and holding her. So close to telling her what I really felt. So close to kissing her. Oh, kissing her until that ruby red lips where chapped.

The thought made a sly smile slide its way onto my lips.

I pulled up, and parked the car, just sitting there for awhile. I was so ready to see her. So ready, but for some reason, I was scared.

'Why are you scared, Ikuto? Come to me,' I heard a sweet, familiar voice murmur in my ear.

What if she isn't real? What if Utau is right and Amu really is dead.

What if everything I know just crumbles in these dirty hands of mine?

…

Utau's P.O.V

I was happily dreaming about Kukai and I having a nice eating contest, then having a steamy make out session when I was rudely interrupted.

The world of Raman shops and green parks disappeared and was replaced by a completely white room. There was no door to get in or out.

"Hello! Let me out! Is anybody here?" I ask out loud, walking around.

"Hello, Utau," says a familiar voice form behind me. No, there is no way. I turn around, eyes wide, not really knowing what to expect.

I see Amu, standing tall right in front of me. There is a crack in her head, but otherwise she looks perfect. Her pink hair still falls in waves down her back. Her honey golden eyes, look at me with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. She is clad in a simple black dress that flatters nothing on her shapely body.

That is Amu.

"Y-your dead," I stutter, backing away.

"Utau, I might be dead, but im not, so say, 'dead-dead.' Im stuck inside my body but I cant get out or wake up." she says.

"Impossible!" I say.

"Utau, I need your help. Ikuto is doubting himself, and he shouldn't be. He needs to wake me up. I need to wake up. I need to protect you two. I-I need Ikuto," she says, her face turning from her usual emotionless mask to a face of worry, anxiousness, and…love. She grasped my hands in her cold ones.

"You still cant be real, Amu. Your dead!" I shout, tears pooling in my eyes.

"You have had a crush on Kukai since you first saw him. In your spare time, you like to draw, no matter how much you suck at it. Surprisingly, you have a very big brotherly complex. Your brother is your role model. You cant sleep at night unless you have your green, stuffed bunny snuggled against your chest. Every night, you wake up at 3am and take a shower because you think that it will wash away bad dreams." she says.

My jaw dropped. I didn't tell people that and I have no idea why my self conscience would be bringing this up. There is no way…

"Amu?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hey, there," she said, smiling brightly. I pulled her into a hug, barely feeling her.

"Im not really here, Utau. This is just my spirit. I told you that you need to reassure Ikuto that I am real. He needs to wake me up. I cant stay any longer, but you are in front of the mansion. Tell Ikuto that I need…..to wake me up," she said, fading.

"You need what?" I ask.

"….!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" I yell, but she is already gone. The world then goes black.

…

"Ikuto!" I scream as I come back to reality. I look outside to see we are here, like Amu said we were.

He turns his head that is leaning against the steering wheel towards me, a weird look in his eyes.

"Come on, Amu needs to wake up!" I say, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Utau… I don't think she-" he starts.

"She came to me, Ikuto, she needs to wake! We have to wake her up. She told me to tell you how to wake her up, but I couldn't hear her. We have to find out, Ikuto!" I say, excited, as I open the door.

He gets this hopeful look in his eyes. He gets out of the car, and strides toward the door.

We are coming, Amu.

…

Ikuto's P.O.V

I walk to the door, and don even bother checking to see if its locked, and kick it down with one powerful kick. The inside was dark and abandoned, and I could still see the dried bloodstain on the floor from where Amu's parents had bled out.

I walked over to the painting that Nikaidou had told me was where the door was, and threw it down on the ground.

There was nothing behind there.

No. I didn't just kill him only to have him tell me that it was the wrong place. Absolutely not. I was about to drop to my knees and curl up in a ball and die, before I saw a keypad.

A keypad meant that there was something there.

What was the code? 0000? No. 1234? No. I accidentally clicked enter without putting anything in, and immediately, the wall slid over, and there was a dark passage in front of me.

I felt the wall, and found a switch, and flipped it on. The whole place lit up. It was a lab, filled with dangerous looking things and instruments that I didn't even want to think where used on Amu. I looked around the room, until I saw 10 pull out metal shelves that were used for the deceased. 1, 2, 3...4...

5.

I pulled it open, clamping my eyes shut before I could see what was in it.

When I opened my eyes, my breath caught.

It was just like the first time I saw Amu smile.

There she lay. There my strawberry lay. She was beautiful, nothing wrong with her except for a gash in her head. She was clad in a simple black dress, sizes to big. Her eyes were closed in rest. I picked her up off that awful table, and held her close to my chest. She didn't move at all. A sob escaped through my lips and I could hear Utau let out a small cry.

"Amu, wake up, please. I need you to tell me how to fix you," I say, a tear slipping from my eye and falling on her cheek.

Then, as if lightning had hit me, I knew the answer.

What did an immortal doll need in order to survive?

Blood.

….

**Next chapter will be the END! Ya! Thanks so much for reading and telling me what you think! I will update ASAP. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19-The Well Deserved Ending

Ikuto's P.O.V

I cant believe that all this time all she needed was blood. It was so simple, so utterly obvious. Yet, I never even guessed it. That just proves how smart I am without her.

"Utau, go on home. I should have said this forever ago, but I was scared that I would go crazy if you weren't here. Go back to Kukai. They have a car in the garage, and based on the results, ill either come home with her or not." I say.

Her eyes widen.

"Are you sure? I can easily wait." she says. I smile at her.

"Go, I don't want to have to see you and him all over each other." I say, chuckling lightly.

She kisses my cheek and skips out the door. The smile slips off my face and turns to a much more serious expression. I wait until I see her car drive off, then I head back to the lab.

"Im going to wake you up, I promise you that Amu. Whether im alive to greet you or not." I whisper in her ear, kissing her temple.

I take one of those sharp, scary looking objects, and I let it hover above that blue vein.

'This is for Amu.' I remind myself. I do the deed and immediately blood pools to the top of my skin. I hold my wrist over Amu's heart, and sit in a chair right beside her, letting it go into her.

I wait and wait, and there are no results. She doesn't even twitch. I can feel myself getting more and more lightheaded. This isn't good, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. I lay my head on her stomach, and let the sleepiness that is overcoming me take over.

The whole world goes black.

…

Amu's P.O.V

Slowly, I open my eyes. I see a white ceiling, and white walls. There is a cold, hard surface under me. Where am I? I look around, taking in my surrounds, and it takes me but seconds to figure it out.

Im in the lab at my parents house.

Was it all a dream? Was Ikuto real or just a figment of my imagination? I try to sit up, only to feel a weight on my lap. What I see makes tears pool in my eyes.

Ikuto lays there, bloody and pale. I feel his pulse, and its so faint. I look down at myself to see that im coated in his blood.

He sacrificed himself to wake me up. That's the single, sweetest thing that anyone has ever done to me.

I slip out from under him and lay him on the floor. He is dying, and he will die if I don't do something. How do I save him?

Then it all clicks into place. I see my whole life, my whole pathetic existence flashing before my eyes. The abuse, the pain, the lives I have ended. It all lead me up to this very moment. This was the moment of truth.

I had a choice. I could let Ikuto die, and follow him, knowing we could be reunited in the afterlife.

Or I could save him. I could give him immortality and we could live the rest of eternity the way that I could only dream: together.

Maybe this was why I was taken from my human form and given this body. All for this. I was MADE to save Ikuto.

So we could always be together.

I take that very tool that he used, and slice my own arm my black blood leaks out, and put it over his wound. Soon, his arm was covered in black. His skin is healing, and his natural tan skin is returning. I feel slightly woozy, but nothing life threatening.

"Ikuto," I say softly, smoothing back his hair. His eyes flicker open, and widen.

"Amu," he says, cupping my cheek. I smile.

"I missed you so much," he says, pulling me down to his chest. I giggle a little bit.

"Same here," I say, clutching onto him. Its silent for awhile, we sit there in a comfortable silence.

"Ikuto, im sorry," I say.

"For what?"

"I made you like me. You cant die. I was just sav-" I start.

"I cant die? Does that mean that you and I…?" he starts, a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"You're immortal. We can always be together." I say.

He smiles at me in a way that I could never dream of before.

"I love you," he says.

Tears well up in my eyes, and I wipe them away. I expected black, but I saw clear, saltwater tears instead.

"I love you too," I say.

After Ikuto was fully healed, we searched through the old, abandon kitchen until we found keys, and we pulled out of the house. Ikuto gave me a long look, and handed me his lighter out of this pocket.

I walk over to the house, and light the top of a wine soaked clothe connected to a wine bottle and throw it through a window, running towards the car and getting in. We get a safe distance away when it explodes, the whole place going up in flames.

"Pretty," I say, smiling at him. He just stares deeply into my eyes. His face gets closer and closer to mine, and my eyes close.

"Do you really love me even thought im a freak with ears and a tail?" he asks, his lips brushing mine.

"Of course," I say, kissing him. We pull back, smiling.

We drive back to the academy, and walk through the gates, hand in hand. We don't know what the future has to hold, but it doesn't really matter anymore. Were together, and that's all that matters.

…

4 years later

Normal P.O.V

Ikuto watches as Amu walks down the isle, completely clad in white while everyone watches her with amazement. Her long, pink hair is curled to perfection, and pinned back with a veil. Her makeup is perfect, though she doesn't need it in the first place.

She smiles at him, love shimmering in her eyes.

When she is within reach, Ikuto takes the hand that he barely ever lets go of. The pastor talks and talks, while they both stare into each other's eyes, as if sharing a secret, unspoken language.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, do you take Amu Hinamori to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for the rest of eternity? I mean, think this over carefully, it's a long time," he jokes.

A wide smile stretches across his face.

"I do," he says, slipping the expensive diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Amu Hinamori, do you take Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for the rest of eternity?" he asks.

"I do," she says, slipping the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now…oh… just continue what your doing, I guess," he says, chuckling as he sees that Amu has already attacked Ikuto and is kissing him happily.

"Now your mine for the rest of eternity," says Ikuto, his arms around his new wife.

"I already was. Always," she said.

"Yeah, always." he says.

Now they get the happy ending they both deserved.

_**THE END**_

….

**ITS OVER! THAT IS THE ENDD! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! **

**NOW TIME FOR THE DISCLAIMER.**

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. DON'T GIVE ME CREDIT FOR ANYTHING. NOT THE CHARATERS OR THE SHOW. JUST THE STORY LINE. THAT IS ALL!**

**THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
